Fallen Cliff/2
Elena and Nyala NYALA CONDOR: 'Nyala stood near the edge of the cliff, out of breath and on the verge of collapsing. She walked a few steps inland before dramatically tripping on rock, sending the world spiraling around her with blurry vision. '''Elena Campbell: '''I was admiring the view when I heard something. I turned and saw a girl trip on a rock. "Are you okay?" I asked, shyly. '''NYALA CONDOR: '"Yeah, I think I am." She said, sounding as unsure as possible. Her back ached, and felt almost as if she had jabbed it into a spear. She took a deep breath before adding, "Who are you? I mean-um- What's your name? I'm Nyala by the way." 'Elena Campbell: '"I'm Elena. Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to take you to the healing center? "I asked. 'NYALA CONDOR: '"I'm good. I've felt worse before." She studied the palms of her hands callused, and blistered, ridden with cuts. An elixir could heal them all in seconds, but she quite honestly unlike most elves had never thought it an option. "So Elena" she dragged out the name slightly, "What brought you up here? I mean this cliff we're at the edge of may very well be the tallest in the region." '''Elena Campbell: "It's quiet. Peaceful. Has an amazing view. And heights don't bother me." NYALA CONDOR: "'''Really? I've never noticed the view." She made some sort of other noise similar to a sigh but not completely so, "But then again, I never noticed a lot of things." She almost slapped a hand over her mouth, but she knew that would make it worse. She wasn't here to tell this girl her life story, or anything. "And not afraid of heights? What are you afraid of then? Monsters?" She joked, her voice dripping into a tone not understandable. '''Elena Campbell: "No. I'm afraid of losing my mom and my relationship with....... " I stopped. I didn't want to talk about him right now. I looked away. NYALA CONDOR: '''"With who?" She knew she was stepping into dangerous territory, but she persisted anyway. "Your boyyyfrienddd....?" Acknowledging that she was on the edge of being as annoying as Bex Dizznee, she decided not to push it any farther. '''Elena Campbell: "I'm just........struggling with a relationship. But it's to hard for me to let go." Memories of our latest fight started to form. NYALA CONDOR: '"Oh." She made her way to the edge of the cliff, dangling her legs below, "I know what you mean. Sometimes you just have to let go. Or set some guidelines in your relationship." '''Elena Campbell: '"But he told me, he didn't want to be with me anymore. But it was to hard to let go! I don't know. Maybe I should just, break up and stay single. " I was in tears now. Not because she had upset me, but because of what was going on with Rufus. 'NYALA CONDOR: '"Um, I-um didn't mean to upset you. And no offense to you but this 'Rufus' guy sounds kind of like a jerk. Actually he definitely sounds like a jerk. If he doesn't accept you, who seem from the few minutes I've known you for a amazing nice person. His loss." A mischievous smile danced across her lips. "I know just the thing to help you get over him." She stretched out her hand, still covered in blood. "There's water below." She assured hoping the other elf catches on as she inched towards the edge. "It's perfectly safe." '''Elena Campbell: "You didn't upset me. I want to tell him I'm done, but I just don't have the guts to do so." I followed her. If it helped, I was willing to do it. Anything to take my mind off of him. NYALA CONDOR: '''Nyala looked down, seeing the water hundreds of feet below. "Don't worry, I do this every day." She flashed a grin, grabbing Elena's hand . "And I'm sure this will help improve your confidence." She looked at Elena, giving her one last chance to back away. And then she safely jumped into the depths below. Elena Campbell: I felt like screaming at first. Because I thought she was trying to kill me, but then realized what she was doing. "Totally wasn't expecting this!" I said. '''NYALA CONDOR: '''She laughed, a tone so pure it carried on the breeze. She hadn't truly laughed in a long time. The wind blew in her face, as the water got closer. From 300 feet to 200 to 100. She put herself in a cannonball position. '''Elena Campbell: I copied Nyala and went into a cannon ball position. NYALA CONDOR: '''Time seemed to slow down as the water drenched her sopping her from head to toe. She submerged a good distance under water and made her way up towards the surface. '''Elena Campbell: "That was so fun!" I said, once I got my head above water. NYALA CONDOR: '''"Yeah, it was! Not many people get the chance to appreciate it though. They're too afraid of falling they never get the chance to fly." She sighed, "Doesn't it feel so good to be weightless? To have no restraints holding you back?" '''Elena Campbell: "Yeah well, that's their loss. I...guess it does. I fell like talking to him but, he's grounded for the next three days." NYALA CONDOR: '"Ok, then. He doesn't sound ''that important that we should rush over and storm his house, nor does he seem important enough to go when he stops being grounded. Do whatever you want but I would give it a week." She swam to edge of the lake...."We should also probably each go home to dry off. I don't know about you, but I don't really want to be sopping all day." 'Elena Campbell: '"I'll wait till he tries to beg my forgiveness. Until then, I'll probably just ignore him." I followed her. " Same. And my mother would be SOOOOOO MAD if she finds out. Wanna meet up later and brainstorm plans? For pranking? I feel like pranking Rufus Brook. " I said, with a mischievous grin. '''NYALA CONDOR: '''Nyala nods her head in agreement. "Yeah, you go girl." A smile is on her face, reaching her eyes, her whole face exhibiting happiness. "And YES! I'm in! Definitely! Do want to meet up at slurps and burps or the library tomorrow?" '''Elena Campbell: I smiled. "Either place is fine." Category:Archived Roleplay Category:Fallen Cliff Archives